A Gyakushinn Samurai
by BumblebeeYandereGirl
Summary: Drift met Yae Sakura one time and now he met her again in his world as one of his kind as romance blossoms between the two.


**Before Drift met up with the Autobots, he met a priestess and her little sister only to feel the human emotion of love for her.**

 **Soon, a relationship blossoms between the two as they fight through the battles in order to stop Lockdown.**

 **A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A**

Deadlock wandered through the bamboo thicket as he came across a shrine enveloped by sakura petals until he saw a girl with long pink hair and rabbit ears adorned above of her head and brilliant blue eyes, her skin was a fair soft peach color, her outfit represented a Japanese Miko, there were two katanas strapped to her hip.

In other words, she was beautiful furthermore she looked like that she was in her 20's or so. She gazed upon the blue samurai ex-Decepticon and she didn't consider if he was an enemy or not instead, she walked up to him and bowed to greet him inside before she sat down on the wooden floor and he sat down next to a sakura tree and saw the petals flutter past him.

The girl came back holding some tea for her as she poured it into the cup and sipped it before looking up at the samurai and her little sister came out and embraced her from behind.

"Rin, say hello to our guest." She spoke out for the first time, her voice was like the finest Cybertronian silk he has felt but he knew that he could never love. He saw the youngest speak up and bowed to him in a greeting as he bowed back which earned a smile from the eldest sister. Deadlock felt his energon reaching to his cheeks when he saw her smile before she introduced herself to Deadlock.

"My name is Yae Sakura, this is my sister Yae Rin." Sakura spoke as Rin smiled at Deadlock before looking upon the trees and back at Sakura.

"Deadlock, my name is Deadlock..." He spoke his name out with venom almost as if he hated the name himself as did Sakura, she thought for a moment until the soft breeze of the drifting wind came and she smiled at the touch of the wind.

"How about Drift?" He looked at the female, he liked how the name was and the soft breeze was pleasent enough for the sakura petals.

"Drift?" He asked, he liked the sound of it as it reminded him of the soft and calming breeze going by.

"Yes, Drift, calm like the soft breeze from the small rivers to the smallest of Sakura petals that land onto the ground." She said holding onto one Sakura blossom and placed it into the water as it gently float onto the surface before hearing her sister's harsh coughing as she turns around for the moment before grabbing some herbs for Rin.

"Sis? Am I ever getting better?" Rin asked the eldest before Sakura gave Rin a smile and helped her with the medicine, Drift listened onto the conversation and felt bad for the youngest.

"Of course Rin. Stop overthinking,you're a good kid and the gods would protect you at all costs." Sakura said before tilting the porcelain cup into Rin's mouth and Drift smiled at the priestess's kindness for her sibling before Rin had a sad look on her face.

"...But Daddy said about the festival this morning..." Rin said as Sakura smiled at her younger sister before letting her rest on the bed, Sakura looked back at Drift and saw his red eyes turn into a gentle blue color gazing into her own.

"What is the festival Sakura-san?" He asked the Miko respectively before earning a gentle look from her.

"Its the festival of Cherry Blossoms, every beginning of spring at night we celebrate the newly blossomed buds growing on the sakura trees, it represents that a newborn is about to arrive." She explained to the Ex-Decepticon before walking out to get some herbs for her sister.

~~~That Night~~~

Sakura came back to the shrine, only to find her sister laying there motionless as she dropped the basket of herbs and Drift nowhere to be seen. Rin coughed some blood out and looked at her sister with gentle and sad eyes as the tears poured out for the last time.

"S..Si...Sis...p..pro...tect..the...village...be...a...strong...Miko..." Rin said with the last remaining strength she had before the people came and began burying her.

~~~~Grave~~~~

"Rin, I've obtained powers that can kill anything, anyone...and that's exactly what I'll do--revenge! I'll slay anyone who ever wronged you! Ever single one of them! And then I'll find you, be it Heaven or Hell. I'll find you and we'll finally be together. Okay? But first, let's find Drift together."

Sakura said before clutching her katana, Sakura Blossom.

She walked out of the area and stumbled across an ancient symbol in which burned her hand upon contact as the blood dripped onto the symbol and a portal opened up for her from beneath as she fell through, not ever noticing the sparkles that changed her body into what Drift was.She landed in a desert as she stood up and saw a familiar samurai up in the sky before she could say anything, he came down and she finally spoke for once.

"Drift?"


End file.
